kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Monaca Towa
“Monaca believes all people are natural born. Some want to reach for Hope, others want to cling to Despair. And Monaca wants nothing more than to see a lush, beautiful despair sweep the universe.” -Monaca (src) "Li'l Hope" Monaca Towa (originally from Ultra Despair Girls) is the "Mage" of the Hope Pirates from Towa City, Japan, and a psychicbender. Nextgen Series Monaca's father drank a glass of Ganondorf's blood as part of his deal with the devil, and this would cause Monaca to be born with darkness in her heart. She would grow up as a follower of Ganon and a very manipulative person. A few years ago, she got under her father's car as he was pulling out, pretending her legs were injured. Her father would feel compelled to cater to her every whim out of guilt, and Monaca used the fake injury to garner sympathy and popularity from her classmates. Monaca would make friends with Masaru, Jataro, Kotoko, Nagisa, and Yuta, other kids who have abusive parents. They would abandon their old lives, steal 4x4 parts from a KND treehouse, and build a ship to become the Hope Pirates. Monaca also stole a lot of Monokumas from her father's company to act as their servants. After the group meets Skaios and learns he is a real Sky God, Monaca convinces her friends to use his power to take over Towa City and become a major force. The group is successful in their takeover, killing their abusive parents in the process and coming across Devil Fruits on Towa's flagship, in which Monaca eats the Bomb-Bomb Fruit. They use Jataro's power mixed with Skaios' bending to "steal" Towa City, and they would go on to make floating islands of other conquered towns and create the Free Kingdom, with more pirates joining them to become the Sky God Pirates. At some point, Monaca snuck away from her crew and landed on Mandy's ship, expressing admiration of the Boogey Pirates captain and persuading Mandy to let her be a spy for the Sky Gods, donning the alias Li'l Despair. In Warriors of Sky, Monaca poses as a passenger for the Saint Rosalina on Mushroom, asking for Romeo's help in rolling her onto the ship (rigging his sash to explode with her power). For four days, she had been going around rigging other passengers' belongings, so when her friends arrived, she used this threat to make their takeover a cinch, also injuring Romeo as well. When they return to the kingdom, the Hope Pirates greet Sector V, who wish to form an alliance with the Sky Gods. Monaca meets with Kokichi in her room, mocking Sector V's intentions. Battles *Takeover of Towa City. *Monaca Towa vs. Sans. Appearance Monaca has short green hair tied with a red ribbon and matching eyes with a distinct manji pattern as the iris. She wears a knee-length black dress with a decal of a pelvis and spine on its back. Monaca wears the silver Warriors of Hope badge on the collar of her dress. Her legs are incapacitated, so she uses an electric wheelchair. The footrest bears the emblem of the "Mage" class. She also wears black knee highs and white shoes. Personality Monaca presents herself as an adorable, sweethearted, and caring girl. In truth, she is very manipulative and uses mind-tricks to make people comply with her opinions. If someone argues with her, she will throw a tantrum and emphasize each part of her statements, usually to make her opponent feel bad and apologize. Having grown up as a follower of Ganondorf, darkness naturally born in her heart, she is essentially loyal to no one else and wishes only for despair to flood the universe. Like Kokichi, she is a great liar, though she has her mind-tricks to help people believe her lies, and she does better fooling kids than adults. Apparently, Monaca was considered by Sans to be one of the worst types of people, in which event he decided to act and fight her. In her battle with Sans, Monaca dropped her calm demeanor and expressed frustration at the surprisingly powerful skeleton. She was filled with despair when Sans essentially trapped her in a deadlock, waiting for her to die of starvation, and as Monaca slowly passed out from exhaust, she pled for her friends to save her. Powers Monaca is a psychicbender who rarely uses physical attacks, but she is very skilled at mind-tricks that utilize manipulation. She uses psychic to move her wheelchair. Monaca ate the Bomb-Bomb Fruit, which allows her to touch dry objects and will them to explode whenever she wants, at the snap of her fingers. Despite feigning being a cripple who uses a wheelchair, Monaca is capable of walking and is a rather evasive, strategic fighter on her feet. Weaknesses If Monaca tries to explode an object while it is wet, the bomb will dud and she won't be able to detonate it again without retouching it. Because of this weakness, she can't explode flesh bodies. As a Devil Fruit eater, she can't swim. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: MONARCH (letter) *Warriors of Sky *Pirate Wars Trivia *Her birthday is April 1. This is also April Fools' Day, a hint to her deceitful nature. *Her blood type is B. Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Females Category:Psychicbenders Category:Asians Category:Hope Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Spies